


Chameowmile

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a prompt! Meowrails thing where equius is sick and nepeta is trying to make him feel better owo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chameowmile

It didn’t matter if you told her one time or if you told her a thousand, your moirail was not in the mood to listen. You were not sick, just a bit under the weather is all. All you needed was a day in bed, perhaps some more milk and you’ll be back on your feet by tomorrow. 

But that isn’t what Nepeta had in mind, and you were in no condition to engage in another one of your yes/no fights, as you often would.

So here you are, lounging the best you could in your recuperacoon, and carefully sip the tea Nepeta had provided you with. You are unsure of the actual name of said tea, but it is a pun-less version of “chameowmile”. None the less, it soothes your sore throat and warms you up. 

Nepeta is busy around you, occupying herself with getting you fresh towels and straightening up your block, which strikes you as odd as you’ve never seen her clean her own hive before. She reminds you to keep drinking as she works and you smile, glad to have someone like her, someone who cares so much about you, in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me B) )


End file.
